The Cry of
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: The Cry of a man, the Cry of a woman, the Cry of a child, the Cry of a Cetra, the Cry of the dead, the Cry of the Planet. Can they give her life again, without knowing it? My 2nd Fanfic. R&R please! The Cry of the Planet is up!
1. The Cry of a man

The Cry of...

The Cry of a man, the Cry of a woman, the Cry of a child, the Cry of the dead, the Cry of a Cetra, the Cry of the Planet.

Can they give her life again, without knowing it? Cloud x Aerith, if you can see it. My 2nd fic!!!

Chapter 1, The Cry of a man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud rode towards the field filled with yellow flowers on his beloved Fenrir, he was going to see _her_,yet again. It had been 3 weeks for goodness sake. He missed her like hell dammit! So, he would visit her in her flower field, her Promised Land Cloud believed...

" Hey Cloud, missed me?" She spoke up when he reached the field and stepped off bike. She came into view, pink ribbon and all.

"Hey Aerith. Yeah I did." Cloud replyed "It's been a while since we last talked"

"Yeah," Aerith agreed, "And because of that, I have a question for you!" She linked her arms with Cloud's, and looked up at him.

"Okay, that would be?"

"What, oh what, is my favorite colour???" She grinned at him "_No ones got this before_._" _She thought.

"Okay, I'd hazzard a guess at...yellow?" He looked at her, and smiled when he saw her jaw drop.

"Impossible, no way." She whispered. "How did you know?"

"Bit obvious, seeing where we..." He trailed off, and stooped when he saw a flower and picked up from the ground. "Aerith, look at this, it reminds me of you..." She looked at it, and saw a yellow flower with a white rim.

"That reminds you of me? Take it with you if you want."

"Can't I take the real you?" Cloud murmured

"No Cloud, as you very well know." She told him. "You said that Gaia knows how many times, the answer is still no."

"Why not?!" He cryed, "You said you'd come back when it's all over, when will it be all over?!"

"Cloud," Aerith took a step back at his tone, "I don't know, but I keep my promises, you know that." He sighed.

" Okay, I'll take the flower, I better go. Tifa will give me a lecture again if I'm any later." He started walking back towards his motorbike, then turned and said "Aerith?"

"Yeah?" She replyed.

"I'm sorry, again." Cloud lowered his head.

"Don't be Cloud." He nodded, and got on Fenrir.

"I'll come back in a few days, I don't like being away from you for to long." He said with a blush. Aerith giggled, and started waving as Cloud started the bike and rode off into the distance.

She stopped waving, and turned pure white. "I am so sorry Cloud, I have no idea when I am to return_."_ She gave off a bright light, then faded.

_The Cry of a man..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry, I cannot do speech for the life of me, and my no good with punctuation, but I try.

So tell me your thoughts.


	2. The Cry of a woman

_My God, I finally updated it dies. Anyway, enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She stopped waving, and turned pure white. "I am so sorry Cloud, I have no idea when I am to return." She gave off a bright light, then faded._

_The Cry of a man..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, The Cry of a woman.

The wind blowing through his hair, Cloud felt bad that he had sort of lied to Aerith, he wasn't going "home" to Tifa just yet, he needed to see someone first. It took him just over twenty minutes to reach his destination, but when he finally got there he felt nervous. It had been over 5 months since he had seen Aerith's adoptive mother. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but before he could he heard a movement behind the door, and it swung open.

The figure jumped back from the door when they saw Cloud on the other side."Get away from...Cloud?" Elmyra Gainsbrourgh put her hand over her heart, and she breathed deeply. "Don't do that, please. I haven't been the same since..." She trailed off, and tears filled her eyes.

"Mrs Gainsbrourgh, may I come in?" Cloud asked, feeling sad that Elmyra looked like she was about to cry.

"It's Elymra, Cloud, and please do." She stepped backwards to allow Cloud entry, and started to busy herself with the kettle.

Closing the door behind him, Cloud looked around the room. It looked exactly like it had been since he lasted visited, a few weeks after the Omega crisis. Elmyra had been looking ill, but now she seemed better. He remembered when he had been the first time, with Aerith. He recalled how Elmyra had looked at Cloud, as if analyzing him. And now, it seemed Elmyra approved of Cloud, as much as she could since he had seen her die, yet did nothing about it, in Cloud's opinion at least.

"How long has it been now since you last visited, hmm?" She looked around at him, and tilted her head, just like Aerith used to do.

"Awhile, I've been busy with the delivery service." he replied, sitting himself down while Elmyra put a cup of tea in front of him, and sat down herself. "Sorry, you must be lonely." he looked down, ashamed that he left this poor woman alone for so long, to let her cope by herself, after...

"It's alright, she visits me in my dreams." Elmyra said simply, "I do miss her though, its not the same without her there beside you." she sighed deeply, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Elmyra, I never told you this, but I think you have a right to know." Cloud looked away from her, scared about what might happen.

"And what might that be?" She got up again, and put away some cups that it looked like she had washed before Cloud had come into the house.

He breathed deeply, and said slowly, "The night before...before She died, Aerith told me where she was going in my dream." He stopped, waiting for a response.

"And? What did she say?" Elmyra was still putting away the cups in the cupboard above her, but her hand had started to shake.

"She... told me she would come back when it was all over. But..." Just then, Elmyra had dropped the cups with a shattering crash. She turned around slowly, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Did...did she promise that?" When Cloud nodded his head slowly, Elmyra fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out. Cloud immediately rushed to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Elmyra? Don't cry, please." Elmyra shook her head slowly, and got up, whilst shaking very badly, leaning on Cloud for support.

"She...she would never break a promise, ever. Aerith told me that, she swore it on the planet's life!" She cried. "Why won't she come back Cloud? Why!" She rested her head on Cloud's chest, while crying and muttering her adoptive daughter's name.

"I...I don't know, maybe she can't." Cloud felt his own tears welling up inside of him, he was never meant to cry, but he couldn't help it, especially if Aerith's mother was sobbing into his cheat, making his turtleneck wet with her tears, and holding onto him as if for dear life. He wrapped his own arms around her, and closed his eyes. A single tear fell down his face.

After a few minutes, Elmyra had stopped crying, and was wiping her eyes. "She'll come back, we just have to have hope, right?" she looked into Cloud's eyes, and smiled when he nodded. "I am sorry, your turtleneck..." She said, pointing at the wet patch on his top.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you clear up the broken cups, Tifa will have a fit if I'm any later. Elmyra gave a watery chuckle, and turned around to get a brush to clean up the mess.

About two minutes later, having cleared up the shattered cups, Elmyra was seeing Cloud to the door. "I'll come back more often, Elmyra. I'm sorry for not visiting you for so long."

She smiled and shook her head. "No need to be, you've got your job after all." Cloud got on Fenrir, and turned the engine on. He turned back around and smiled at Elmyra, then rode away.

She looked at his fast fading figure, then looked up at the sky. There was then a faint breeze, and Elmyra could have sworn she had heard a voice being carried on the wind.

_The Cry of a woman..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was listening to ICARO piano arrangement from Shadow Hearts 2 while typing this chapter, and I think it's a very sad song. So if this chapter was sad to you, that would be the reason why, plus I feel like crap right now, excuse my language. But your views, please.


	3. The Cry of a child

naruhinafan2010, you have your wish! I hope this lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------She looked at his fast fading figure, then looked up at the sky. There was then a faint breeze, and Elmyra could have sworn she had heard a voice being carried on the wind.

The Cry of a woman...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky overhead had started to darken, and Cloud felt so bad. He had made Elmyra cry, which was one of the very last things on Gaia he wanted to do. He stopped Fenrir on the cliff overlooking the dead city of Midgar. Looking up, Cloud saw many clouds gathering to form one, and it seemed it was about to rain. Cloud sighed very deeply, and looked down towards Midgar.

"Aerith, why?" He whispered, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Why won't you come back!" He screamed toward the city. His hand tightened around the handles of his motorbike,and he lowered his head towards them, screwing his eyelids shut.

Then he raised his head to sky once again. He felt a drop of water fall on his forehead, then the rain started falling all around him. It rained once a month, and Cloud took it has a gift from Aerith, seeing as it cured all those the rain touched, like it once had cured him of Geostigma. A gush of wind blew towards Cloud, and he thought he heard a voice on it...

The Cry of...

So sorry.

Cloud whipped his head around to see who spoke, yet there was no one. He thought the voice might have been Aerith, but then, it sounded nothing like hers but he was sure it was a woman's. Gripping onto the handlebars, he turned Fenrir's engine on. He glanced up at the sky, then started to make his way to Edge.

About two minutes later, he was riding though the center of Edge, he turned his head to the left, and saw the Meteorfall monument. It was now fully prepared after Bahamut Sin had blew it up, but had took a while to fix it, even months after the Omega crisis.

He looked forwards, and saw Seventh Heaven in the distance. Swerving past a truck, he parked in front of the entrance to Tifa's bar, and also the home of the kids. He stepped off his bike, and walked towards the door. He barely had time to open it before...

"CLOUD!!!!" He felt arms wrap around his waist, and he looked down to see Marlene looking up at him, with a very serious expression on her face. "Tifa's gonna give you yet another lecture when she comes down, you better get ready." Marlene finished with her hug, and took two steps backwards, never breaking eye contact. "Where were you anyway?" She questioned him.

Marlene is way too clever for an kid, Cloud thought, but he said "I went to go see..." he was unable to complete his sentence when heard two sets of footsteps running downstairs. Turning his eyes towards the staircase, he saw Tifa and Denzel looking at him, Denzel with a big smile on his face, but Tifa was looking deadly serious.

"Marlene, Denzel, would you go upstairs please?" Tifa asked the two youngsters in the room. Nodding in unison, the children ran after each other, laughing intil the went into their rooms.

"Tifa.." Cloud took a step towards Tifa, but she shook her head. Walking towards the bar, Tifa sat and frowned at Cloud.

"Where have you been this time? Are you running away again?" She tilted at her head slighty, waiting for Cloud to answer.

"I went to see Elmyra, thats all. I haven't seen her for ages." Cloud took the seat next to Tifa, and put his head down slightly, yawning.

"Oh, I thought..." Tifa looked around the room, and shook her head again. She stood up, and said "Time for bed, sleepy." Cloud smiled a little, and stood up himself.

"Night Tifa." he said, and started his way up the stairs. Tifa looked at Cloud's back before it dissapred from view.

"Night." She whispered as she picked up a cloth and started wiping the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Cloud was rudely awoken by his bedroom door flying open, a voice shouting his name, and a body jumping on him. While whoever was jumping on him was doing just that, another person wrenched open the curtains, so a blinding light fell on Cloud's face.

"Cloud! Up! Church! Now!" A girl's voice shouted very loudly. "CLOUUUUUUD!!!" Marlene jumped a little harder then she meant to, and made Cloud curl up in pain.

"Later, need more sleep" he said, his voice muffled by the pillow that he had to bite slightly to stop himself shouting out in pain. Yeah, he thought, she knew EXACTLY where to jump.

"Neowwwwwww Cloud, you promised!" Marlene jumped on him once more for good measure, and then got off him. Cloud sat up, and looked towards the doorway. Denzel was leaning on the door frame, looking amused at the sight that was happening before him.

"Ugh...al right then, everyone out! I need to get dressed." He got of the bed walked towards the wardrobe, and he heard footsteps and the door closing.

A couple of minutes later, Cloud was standing by the doorway outside, while Marlene and Denzel was running around, getting things ready. "Hurry up, jeez."

"Okay, we're ready." Denzel said, walking towards Cloud holding a watering can, while Marlene was a few steps behind him, holding a basket and a trowel. Eyeing the tools, Cloud knew what they we're for. He opened the door, and allowed the kids to go through, before stepping through himself, and locking the door behind him.

10 minutes later, Marlene was rushing towards the wooden door that allowed entrance into Aerith's church. She pushed the doors open, which wasn't very hard as the doors were just hanging on to the hinges. The trio walked in tightener, but when they saw the flowers, both Marlene and Denzel ran towards them, while Cloud hung back.

He sat on one of the benches that escaped the fate of being smacked into by Tifa when she was being flung around by Loz. He watched the children take care of the flowers, just like Aerith used to. He started to remember how the two first met, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Denzel's voice.

"Marlene, didn't you say this was were Sissy always used to come?" Cloud's head snapped towards them, knowing who they were talking about.

"Yeah, she loved her flowers." Marlene sniffed, and rubbed her right eye with her wrist, seeing how her hands were covered in mud.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" Denzel asked, and to his words, Cloud rushed over to Marlene's side, and she threw her arms around him.

"Why... why won't she come back Cloud. She said she would, didn't she!" Marlene cried, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder. Denzel just sat there, looking shunned, and Cloud was lost for words.

"Marlene...she.." Marlene suddenly pulled back, and ran a little towards the door. She stopped and turned, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going home!" She shouted, then she ran out of the church doors. Denzel shot up from his sitting position, and ran after her, shouting her name. Cloud followed them both, shouting both their names. He felt so sad, first Elmyra, and now Marlene. Who was next to cry for Aerith, he wondered.

But then, the rain had started again. And with it, the voice Cloud had heard before...

The Cry of a child...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ick, I'm sorry it's so long. I needed to get Cloud from one place to another to another to another. Ugh, sorry again.

But I hope you likes. (If it didn't make you fall asleep that is.) Views please!


	4. The Cry of a Cetra

_OC! A bit anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_So then you run after her for ten minutes, find out she's led you to the bar, Tifa then proceeds to lecture for a few more minutes, and then Marlene hates you for the rest of the day? An excellent day overall then."

Cloud was retelling the events of the last few days to Aerith in her flower field. They were sitting back to back amongst the flowers, Cloud holding the yellow flower with a white rim that he had took 'home' with him, while Aerith was leaning on his back, looking up to the sky.

" Oh yeah, thanks so very much for your in depth analysis." He shifted a little, so Aerith fell off with a "Ouf!"

"You're very welcome!" She replied, after sitting up and lightly hitting Cloud on the arm, then leaned on him again.

"I was being sarcastic..." Cloud's head turned when he felt Aerith's weight get off his back, and found himself looking into her emerald eyes, with a glint in them that screamed 'mischievous'

"So was I." She grinned at him, then turned around and stood up. She started walking away from him slowly towards the oak tree that stood a little way from the centre of the field.

She leaned on it slightly, then slipped down the trunk until she was sitting on the ground. Cloud followed her, and looked down at her with curiosity on his face, while she sat staring at her knees.

" You like leaning on things or something?" He questioned, sitting next to her, eyebrows raised while looking into the distance.

" I am incapable of standing or sitting up balanced without leaning on something." She smiled slightly, and brought her knees up to her chest. " But no, I was thinking about what Mom said." She sniffed, and Cloud looked at her to see tears beginning to fall.

"Aerith?" Cloud, raised himself a little to crouch beside her, the young woman he had never seen this sad before, she was even sadder then she was at Cosmo Canyon four years ago.

_The Cry of..._

_So sorry..._

Cloud looked around to see the owner of the voice he had heard before, but there was no one there apart from him and Aerith, who was crying even more now.

Hesitating, truly unsure of what to do, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and when she reacted by putting her arms around his waist, he sat down again, putting his head on top of hers while gently stroking her chestnut hair, as she sobbed and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"I...as selfish as this might sound, I want my life back! I died for the planet, I derserve to live again!" She cried, her fingernails digging into his back, as she sobbed even more.

"Aerith..." She pulled back from the hug slowly when he whispered her name. He stared straight into her eyes, and then, even though he had a 'family' back home, even thought the girl he was cradling in his arms was dead, even though him and her could never be in this life, he finally unleashed his emotion of love, his desire to protect, a need to show all of these, and without a second thought, he kissed her.

Cloud felt like he was in a dream, a dream that could never become reality. He had finally shown his emotions for her. And he was so immersed in his 'dream', he never took notice of the Lifestream that gushed out of the ground the moment their lips had touched, nor of the voice that accompanied the Lifestream.

_The Cry of a Cetra..._

_So sorry..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ugh, it's so short. I'm sorry! Chapter 5 will make up for it, I promise! dodges bricks being trown at me_


	5. The Cry of the dead

Sorry for the wait guys, as most of you know, I've been doing loads of one-shots for the CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge.

But don't worry, I haven't forgot about this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the game, only this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And he was so immersed in his 'dream', he never took notice of the Lifestream that gushed out of the ground the moment their lips had touched, nor of the voice that accompanied the Lifestream._

_The Cry of a Cetra..._

_So sorry..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why not?! You said you'd come back when it's all over, when will it be all over?!_

_She...she would never break a promise, ever. Aerith told me that, she swore it on the planet's life!_

_Why... why won't she come back Cloud. She said she would, didn't she!_

_I...as selfish as this might sound, I want my life back! I died for the planet, I deserve to live again!_

_Okay, I'll take the flower, I better go. Tifa will give me a lecture again if I'm any later._

_She'll come back, we just have to have hope, right?_

_The Cry of..._

_Hope..._

_So sorry..._

"Cloud!" "Wake up!" Cloud shot up from the bed, sweat pouring off him in rivers. But he didn't understand, it wasn't a nightmare, not really. There was only voices in his dream. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at the person who screamed his name. Tifa was standing beside the bed, looking so worried, Marlene and Denzel on both her sides.

"You were screaming." Marlene spoke up, and walked to Cloud's side, putting a hand on his arm. "You were screaming for Aerith." Cloud blushed slightly, realizing what the dream was. He was dreaming about what Elmyra, Marlene and himself had said, when crying for Aerith. And that voice he did not know. Hope? Why was it so sorry?

"Cloud? Why were you screaming for her?" His eyes turned to Tifa, who had a sad look in her eyes, like she didn't understand why. And neither did Cloud.

"I dunno Tifa, I really don't." She sighed, and told the children to go back to bed before getting out of the room herself, closing the door slowly behind her. Cloud let his head flop back onto the pillow, letting out a sigh. He turned over onto his side, and lied there, blinking in the darkness, trying to stay awake. But he knew he couldn't, and soon gave up to his sleepiness, allowing sleep to cover him.

_Cloud?_

_Open your eyes..._

_Cloud!_

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, but instead of a white ceiling above his head, a bright light was there instead. It was to much for his eyes, and he snapped them shut again.

_Cloud!_

_Open your eyes!_

_Before, Planet help me, I slap you silly!_

_Ugh, look at meeeeee!_

"You sound like Yuffie." He said, and he sat up, turning his head around to look in Aerith's smiling face. He felt his cheeks go pink, remembering what had happened that last time they had saw each other. But Aerith didn't seem to mind, pulling on his arm to make him stand up, and turned to him around to face two people, one of which was a familiar face.

"M..Mom?" The woman, who looked like the splitting image of Cloud in female form, apart from her green eyes, smiled, and nodded slightly. The other person was someone Cloud had never met before, but he could had sworn he had seen them from somewhere, somewhere when Avalanche journeyed together.

"Herita, maybe you would like to introduce us?" The woman on Cloud's mother's side spoke, and Herita shook her head.

"Aerith should, I think." And she nodded towards the woman in pink, who clasped her hands together, and turned to Cloud.

"That woman Cloud, is my mother." She pointed to the woman wearing a red dress, and said her name was Ifalna. Ifalna bowed a little, and then Cloud remembered where he had seen her before;

_Flashback_

_2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. _

_The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole._

_Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading. _

_...I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet... _

_It said something fell from the sky making a large wound. _

_Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet... _

_End Flashback_

"Your that woman in the videos at Icicle Inn, you were the second last Cetra." Ifalna smiled, and nodded her head, taking a step forward.

"The last Cetra, until Aerith came along that is." She laughed, then looked at her daughter, "Aerith Gainsbrough Gast, the last of the Cetra, most blessed of us all. The heroine of the planet. How many more titles do you need, my dear, sweet daughter? Aerith blushed, then turned around, looking into the distance

"I didn't ask for them, and I'll leave you now, I'm sure you want to talk about something or other." When Aerith said this, she faded, leaving Cloud alone with the two women.

"Walk with us dear, there's something serious to be talked about." said Herita, and Cloud did walk with them, for quite a while.

"Whoa, wait, a prophecy, about Aerith?" Cloud stopped in his tracks, while his brain was sorting out all these facts. This was to much at once, a prophecy? About Aerith? No way, Jose, just no, not in Cloud's books.

"Yes dear, a prophecy, but the way the planet is, it's not gonna happen." Herita said, while Ifalna just stood there, looking blank. Herita looked at her with worry, and rushed off, saying her name. Ifalna's eyes looked cloudy.

"Cloud...have you been hearing a voice, anywhere? Apart from Aerith's?" Cloud thought back to his previous "nightmare"

_The Cry of..._

_Hope..._

_So sorry..._

"Yeah, I have."" He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling up the blonde locks. "It, well, it sounds like a she, and the voice keeps saying 'the cry of, so sorry." To this, Ifalna crumpled to the floor, screaming.

"Gaia!" "Why are you doing this to her, to me?!"

_Cannot..._

_Last child of the Cetra..._

_Cannot..._

_So sorry..._

"No! Please..." Ifalna didn't finish her sentence, sobbing while Herita put her arm around her shoulder, hugging her as a friend would do. Cloud just stood there, shocked. Another to cry for her? Wait...the Cry of...the prophecy.

"Cloud, I think it's time for you to go." He turned round, and he saw Aerith standing behind him, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, but..." Aerith shook her head, then walked to her mother, hugging her with Herita while she sobbed. Cloud saw a tear fall from her emerald eyes and could see his own mother crying as well, before the scene around him disappeared, and he shot up from his bed, yet again, screaming Aerith's name.

"Cloud!" He heard footsteps running, then the door swung open. He closed his eyes, hearing that familiar voice yet again.

_The Cry of the dead..._

_Cannot..._

_Hope..._

_I'm so sorry..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Made up for the last chapter, yes? I hope you enjoy, and your views please.

If you were wondering where I got Herita's name from, I though she would be a lot like Aerith, and Herita is an anagram of Aerith.

And now! Back to my one-shots! -flys off-


	6. The Cry of the Planet

At last, my mind exploded with ideas, and now we have _The Cry of the Planet. _Sorry to everyone who has waited for this story (including my own boyfriend! ) But here it is, at last!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, period!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_"Gaia!" "Why are you doing this to her, to me?!"_

_Cannot... _

_Last child of the Cetra..._

_Cannot..._

_So sorry..._

_The Cry of the dead..._

_Cannot..._

_Hope..._

_I'm so sorry_

---------------------------------------------------------

The rain pelted Cloud's head as he walked through Midgar. He needed to get away from the noise that was Edge, he needed to sort out his head.

_Praying with all her heart,_

_With her will, she shall not fall apart._

_Smiling until the very end,_

_With her fall, to Heaven she shall ascend._

Clutching his head, Cloud winced as the voice of the Planet blasted through his mind, actually causing him pain. "Enough, please." he whispered to it, and the Planet's voice slowly silenced, and he was able to stagger slowly to his destination, if anywhere to sort out his thoughts, where better then the Church?

Cloud hardly took notice of the ruins around him, standing testament to the destructive power of Meteor. He was going to collapse, the pain in his head was to much. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Holding his head in his hands once more, he willed the pain to go away, to leave him forever more. And then, he heard a whisper beckoning him.

_Cloud Strife, come..._

_The Church..._

_My Savior..._

_Come..._

Cloud felt like he was being pulled by an invisible force, and he was suddenly aware that the immense pain had left him. He felt lighter. "No more dilly-dallying." He spoke, and he brought himself off the ground, walking towards the large door he could see in the distance.

When he pushed open the wooden, slightly rotten door, the sight he saw was unimaginable. Every thing was clean, spotless. The benches were in their rightful places, the windows glimmering in the sunlight, and the hole in the roof was fixed. Turning his head around, he saw the doors were no longer hanging off their hinges, but stood proud, looking like it was only just made, the rot was not there.

He looked at the alter on the other side of the Church. There, sat a woman Cloud had never met before. She seemed to be radiating with white light, her grey hair flowing down her back, onto the floor. Her eyes seemed to be made of Peridot, and her beauty was breath taking. Cloud stood still, while the woman lifted herself from the alter.

"Cloud Strife, you have come. I have been wanting to speak with my savior for a while now." She smiled when Cloud said nothing, looking speechless. "Yes, maybe it would to do to introduce myself first. My name is Gaia." She bowed slightly, as Cloud took a sharp intake of breath.

"Your...the Planet?!" Cloud was shocked beyond words. The planet, standing in front of him, right now? Gaia smiled again, lifting her golden dress from the floor, as she walked around the flowers in the soil, towards Cloud.

"In a way, yes. I am not the actual body of the Planet, but the Planet's soul. You may well ask what happened to the Church, and yes, I can read minds." Cloud's mouth fell open, he was thinking about how to ask about the Church. "This is the Church, from over 2000 years ago. It stood the test of time, protected by one of the most strongest powers of the Planet. The White Materia once resided here. But with the death of the last of the Cetra, the powers failed, and the Holy Sanctum was destroyed, slightly."

"The hole in the roof, fate demanded the meeting of the SOLDIER and Aerith, as did it also determined your meeting as well, through the same hole. But the rest of the damage, time is catching up. The doors rot and the benches break. Soon, the Church will be completely destroyed. And then, the Cetra legacy will truly be over."

She brought her eyes off from the flowers she was watching while she spoke, and looked at Cloud, sadness evident on her face.

"Gaia...why couldn't you stop it, why couldn't you save her?" asked Cloud slowly, searching Gaia's eyes from some kind of emotion, and all he saw was sadness.

"I...cannot interfere with humans, the Cetra, yes, but not a human." Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but the woman raised a hand, silencing him. "I couldn't save the Cetra from the madness that was caused by the Calamity From The Skies, because it's power was greater then mine, I could not help. And I did want to help Aerith, but I couldn't. She had human blood in her, mixed with her Cetra blood. That made her half human, I could not interfere."

Cloud said nothing, Gaia wanted to help, but she couldn't..but then why...? "Why won't you let her live again? Gaia looked at him once more, realizing what he was saying, and she lowered her head.

"Like I just said, human. I cannot do anything." Cloud stepped forward quickly, not believing what he was hearing. He circled around her, while her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Your own people made that prophecy, didn't they? So why can't you do anything?!" His voice grew in noise, until he was shouting at the soul of the planet, and he felt the hot tears come once more. Gaia lifted her head and turned around to look at him as soon as the tears left his eyes, like she knew.

"You love her...don't you?" When Cloud said nothing, but turned his head away from her, she stepped towards him, grasping his hands in each of hers.

_You love her more then life itself?_

His head shot up when he did not hear the coming from the woman holding his head, but from inside his head. She was smiling, an understanding smile gracing her face, yet Cloud was shocked to see tears in her eyes as well.

"You know, never, in all my years of existence, have I ever known anyone to love someone the way you do." She lowered her head for a second, then raised it again. "Very well, I shall see what I can do, preheps your love for Aerith will give strength to my powers?"

Cloud felt her hands vanishing, and before long, she did disappear, but not before he saw the tears leave from behind her eyelids. A bright flash of light happened, blinding Cloud for a second, and then the Chruch was back to normal, deteriorating slowly. He lifted his head towards the hole in the roof, and saw doves flying past. He felt, for the first time in many years, hope.

_The Cry of the Planet..._

_I shall do what I can..._

"Thank you." He said, and he smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my, I'm really sorry I took so long to write it! Two more chapters to go, stay tuned!


End file.
